The Project
by RunningWords
Summary: [On Hold.] (( Wanting to rewrite to keep them more in char. )) Kiba seeks Tenten's help to ask Ino to join him on three day and two night mission. Will he change himself to become a acceptable man to win over Ino? or will he fall another?


Kiba grinned sitting atop of Akamaru. He had been given a mission, a boring one at that. At least he would be able to pick an available kunoichi to go with him. He set off in search of his female teammate Hinata Hyuuga. He was disappointed when he did find her, he learned. "Unavailable for the dates of the mission." Kiba grumbled to himself.

He would now have the awkward task of asking someone he did not know so well. The next name that came to mind was Sakura. He cringed as he thought about it further. Sakura can be ill tempted, did he really want to spend 3 days away with her. Then came to mind a purple flower. "Yamanaka Ino." A grin crept across his face.

She was a women any man would like at their side. Slender and curvy, long flowing hair. The girl didn't smell that bad either. There was an issue with asking Ino to join him on this mission. She was likely to flat out deny him. She always seemed easily annoyed when she is around Naruto and him. Then again she does not always seem to pleased with Shikamaru either.

Still somehow she found a way to tolerate him, enough to care for him as her teammate. He needed a women's prospective in which way to best approach Ino. How to best win her over in such a short amount of time. Again he began to think of the kunoichi in which he might be able to ask for help.

NOT Sakura. She might open her big mouth and squeal. Hinata would be his last resort for this kind of thing. There is one other female. Why hadn't he thought of her before. "Tenten." he said with a grin. She was not super feminine, in fact he would consider her average. Average is good enough. He knew right where the find her in the training grounds.

As he approached he could smell her and the faint scents of her teammates. There was also a odor of a fifth person he couldn't put his finger on. The smell seemed to move and fade as he approached. She noticed him right away but continued to finish her exercise before greeting him.

Tenten agreed to meet him at a tea shop in town at the end of the day. Once they sat down Kiba wasted no time in explaining his dilemma to her. She was not to interested in helping him with his plight but she seemed willing to help. As they continued to chat casually about the topic she seemed more insightful then he expected.

Still Kiba wondered how much Tenten would really knew about dating. Or winning over a pretty ladies heart in such a short amount of time. "I've been on a few dates with a couple of guys." Tenten noted almost as if she read his mind. Not boasting but simply reminding him."I am also a female." she pointed out obviously. "I know what girls are looking for."

To Kiba this idea seemed reasonable. "Well, where would we start?" he asked.

Tenten set down her cup of tea. "More eye contact, genuine interest and a change of attire." Tenten could almost see Kibas lips curl in displeasure over the latter. "You can also appear more 'mysterious.' like Sasuke, if we can't read your face so easily." she added with a soft grin.

Kiba relaxed his face and made some comment under his breath. "Sasuke-Sasuke." in a light feminine mocking voice.

"Some things are nice to look at, but aren't really my type." Tenten said. "Think why is Ino single. I am sure many man have gone after her just because her beauty. Not all men can handle such a demanding personality like hers." She paused for a moment, wondering if this sounded too much like a insult. "An acquired taste."

Kiba thought about this for a moment. Sure he was going after Ino because of her looks. He was sure he would 'acquire a taste' for her personality later. Besides Tenten's comment was about Sasuke and not him. "Don't you like someone with long hair?" he grinned with a slight glimpse of evil.

Tenten blushed slightly. "I.. I admire Neji." she paused for only a second "Lee and Gai Sensai too." She added quickly. "I can't lie I've thought of Neji in that way before.." As Kiba stared at her he felt she looked so venerable.

"I care for Hinata." Kiba said suddenly. "But I will only let myself care so much." Tenten nodded in agreement. They sat for ten minutes in silence. They agreed to meet tomorrow for dinner before they parted ways. For Kiba the next day seemed to go by rather slow.

He spent the day working on his eye contact with the females he came across. When he thanked his mother for breakfast in the morning, staring into her eyes. She'd noted that his thank you seemed more genuine. He also learned not to stare at women's eyes from across the room this seemed to creep them out and make them feel uncomfortable.

He casually talked to a girl at the bakery. She seemed flirtatious by nature he noticed how when she would look to him, her eyes moved slowly to his. Almost as if to make sure he knew she was looking 'at him' and not just at him. Why had he never noticed these things before. He also learned from her not to stare to intently for a long period of time. It seemed to forced and ended their conversation in awkwardness.

Kiba arrived outside the restaurant a little early. As he waited he started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Almost as if someone was watching him. He brushed the feeling off after checking the area and finding nothing. To keep his mind off of it he watched people as they walked by. Pondering whether or not if they were a couple.

When Tenten arrived for the dinner her hair was pulled back in normal buns. She was no longer in her training clothes. Instead she wore a tight light pink top that clung to her body. Paired with a white knee length skirt that did the same. On top of it all was a thin yellow cardigan. She was not happy to see Kiba in his normal clothes. They sat down at the table and ordered their food.

"What are you wearing?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Clothes." Tenten replied simply as she took a sip of water.

Kiba never before today really noticed Tenten's body. He had glanced her over well before they sat down. The skirt showed off her legs, the blouse though not revealing showed off her chest size, and thin waist. _"She has a nice shape indeed_." he told himself. If only she had let her hair down, he started to wonder about how she'd look.

"Hey." Tenten said loudly snapping her fingers.

"Hmm?" Kiba said coming back into reality.

"Look." She said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "I wrote down some notes. Some of this stuff you might think is a 'no brainer' but I think you'll notice a difference." She passed the paper to him to read. She was waiting for a upset expression on his face. His eyes scanned the paper before it set it back down. Expressionless. _"Good he's listening a little bit." _

"Talk about her likes." he said lifting his eyebrow slightly. As if to ask 'Really?'

"Here pretend I'm Hinata, ask me about something I like." she said.

"So you like Naruto?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Shino?" she asked.

"So you like bugs?" he said, Tenten let out a giggle.

"Okay." He said, "I'm Neji." Tenten looked shocked. "Fine, I'm.. Choji."

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head in a cute manor. "Do you often check the expiration date on your chips before you buy them? I hate when I get a stale bag and my snack is ruined."

"I.." Kiba now felt shocked. This question really seemed geared towards Choji and his interests. Without using a general question that could be asked to anyone. Kiba never checked the expiration dates on his snacks.

"I really like chicken, but beef always seems to cook better." she said simply.

Kiba's mind was already thinking of what Choji would reply with._"Probably some knowledge or explanation about the foods and the way they cook." _

"Choji is an easy one." Tenten said.

Their food arrived at the table, they continued to talk between bites of food. Tenten didn't seem to mind eating in front of him. He started to wonder if she ate this way in front of Neji. As he continued to think about it, he wondered why it mattered.

"Tomorrow let's go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Tenten said.

"Already?" Kiba asked.

"Ya, why not. You don't want to show up in 10 days a completely changed man, with a odd request." she said. "Also your clothes." she had noticed some improved eye contact at dinner. They planned to meet outside the flower shop at 9am. Tenten expected Kiba to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why they would be at the flower shop.

Kiba stood outside the restaurant watching Tenten walk away. There was something slightly off, that he noted. A smell he vaguely recognized someone he did not know, but he smelled before. His eyes shifted into the shadows in annoyance. _"Something's off." _he told himself again.


End file.
